


El cigarrillo

by Evilkrad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asshole brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), Loki its alone, Loki its depressive, M/M, Songfic, Thor Emotionally intelligent, Thor forensic, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform, Writer Loki (Marvel), intelligence emotional
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkrad/pseuds/Evilkrad
Summary: Loki es un escritor con severos problemas de depresión. Aunado a eso su pareja de muchos años Fandral lo abandona por una mujer. Cuando un conocido de su padre le ayuda a conseguir referencias en un laboratorio forense. Ahí conoce a Thor un medico forense bastante extrovertido, al cual desde que lo conoció parece orbitar a su alrededor.Au Mundo Normal/Sin superpoderesSongficCanción: El cigarrillo - Ana Gabriel
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	El cigarrillo

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Recomiendo a los lectores escuchar la canción, si no la conocen. Este songfic fue creado para el reto Thorki Horror Story del grupo de facebook Thunder & Mischief -Thorki- He de admitir seriamente que no es una historia de terror. Sin embargo, quise retratar en esta historia una pequeña parte de la vida de las personas que padecen depresión y ansiedad. Creo que dichas enfermedades pueden se mas aterradoras que muchas historias de miedo, porque existen y no se ven, pero siguen ahí, drenando tu vida y tu alma. Gracias por leer la nota.- Evilkrad

**_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe_bu2LflYo> _ **

**_Anoche estuve conversando con mi cigarrillo._ **

**_Me sentí cansada, cansada, aburrida y tan vacía._ **

Unos ojos verdes miraron la lluvia caer desde una habitación a oscuras. El petricor de las gotas inundaba tenuemente la habitación opacando el sonido de la ciudad.

Loki observó con un nudo en la garganta la foto que descansaba sobre la mesa que se encontraba al costado de su sillón. Él se había ido.

**_Que a veces hasta pienso que ni siquiera existo._ **

**_Que a veces hasta pienso que ni siquiera existo._ **

**_Lo encendí muy lentamente, le di una fumada._ **

**_Y al mirar el humo que en el espacio se_ ** **volatizab** **_a._ **

**_Recordé tantas cosas que creí olvidadas._ **

Loki, dio una calada al cigarro que fumaba. Un hormigueo invadió su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos perezosamente. Ojos ojos azules invadieron su mente.

Fandral. Loki recordó al galante rubio. Su amigo por tantos años, aquél que lo acompañó en su travesía para ser quien era realmente. Ahora ya no estaba. Al menos no para él.

**_Se las conté todas mientras que lo fumaba._ **

**_Le converse de ti y de mis añoranzas._ **

Una mañana de otoño sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. En una de las cafeterías de la facultad de letras donde Loki estudio. Después de que Blysteir lo convenciera de conocer a sus compañeros de la facultad de arquitectura se encontró frente al atractivo rubio que sostenía una charola de comida. Ambos comenzaron una ligera conversación acerca de libros juveniles. Supo entonces que muchas de sus torpes frases de ligue provenían de libros juveniles.

Loki pensó que era estúpido.

Pero adorable.

* * *

Loki suspiró frente el computador, no era suficiente. No era perfecto. Nunca era perfecto. Sintió que su trabajo no valía la pena. Él no valía la pena. Se encontró sentado frente al círculo vicioso de su vida nuevamente.

Se arrastró fastidiado por su apartamento con dirección a la puerta cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta. Loki abrió la puerta con sus largos rizos negros desprolijamente acomodados, alzó la mirada para observar agriamente al sujeto que se atrevió a interrumpirlo en su momento de penosa autocompasión.

Sus ojos verdes enmarcados por las ojeras se encontraron de frente a la sonrisa torcida del encantador rubio. Fandral tendió tímidamente hacia el pelinegro una bolsa de supermercado con lo que Loki registro, eran diversas golosinas. El corazón de Loki revoloteo cálidamente en su pecho.

**_Le conté de tus besos y de mis esperanzas_ **

Loki era un escritor bastante consumado para su edad. Prefiriendo la comodidad de un universo misterioso y lúgubre sus más grandes éxitos eran sus primeras tres obras. Como muchos las llamaban, esas tres joyas eran consideradas la santa trinidad de las novelas de misterio y suspenso. Con un premio Pulitzer sobre sus espaldas a la edad de 27 años. Loki solo se consideraba a sí mismo un desdichado hombre que vivía por y para las letras. Un desdichado hombre que acababa de ser abandonado.

Sin embargo, cuando Farbauti; su madre, llegó y lo echó a patadas del sillón que estaba en su oscura sala de estar, Loki decidió asistir a la cita que tenía programada con su padre para conocer a Nicholas Fury el director de la sede del laboratorio forense federal de Nueva York.

Loki bajó por el ascensor de su edificio, ignoró rotundamente la mirada que su padre le dirigió ante su desprolija apariencia. Loki subió al auto sin saludar a su padre y se acomodo las mangas del suéter de lana negra que llevaba. La ansiedad se acumulaba en su estómago conforme el auto avanzaba con la mirada de su padre grabada en su memoria, nuevamente el pelinegro se sintió estúpidamente desdichado.

La voz de Fandral inundó su memoria y le susurró por milésima vez. _"No es suficiente"_

* * *

-Sin problemas señor Laufeyson, es un honor para nosotros ayudar a una figura como su hijo.- Nicholas estrecho la mano de su padre y acto seguido la suya. Loki asintió distraídamente cuando Fury le indico que lo siguiera. Los dos hombres mayores continuaron charlando animadamente de cuestiones burocráticas del gobierno mientras se dirigían al interior del edificio federal.

Fury intentó incluir en la conversación al más joven preguntando su opinión acerca de las recientes noticias políticas del país. Loki dio una respuesta cordialmente neutral con la cual Fury pareció satisfecho y al ver que Loki no intentó continuar la conversación no intento incluirlo en esta nuevamente. Los hombres caminaron por el edificio hasta uno de los laboratorios.

-Odinson, ven acá.- Exclamó el hombre de piel morena llamando a un chico bastante fornido de ojos azules.

El chico con ojos de cachorro, llegó rápidamente al lado de Fury soltando un torpe "Si señor." Loki examinó escéptico al desconocido, anticipando su futuro desolador. Y justo como temía Fury dio la orden.

-Odinson, este es el señor Loki Laufeyson, está aquí para recopilar información acerca de nuestra profesión. Tu estarás a su disposición y responderás sus dudas. ¿Entendido?- El rubio asintió y acto seguido Fury se dirigió a Loki. -Joven Laufeyson, si tiene alguna duda o queja sobre su estancia en nuestras instalaciones no dude en acudir a mi. - Loki agradeció al hombre y se despidió de su padre y de Fury, Loki noto un brillo indeciso en el hombre antes de que se marcharan dejándolo con el rubio.

-Un gusto señor Laufeyson, mi nombre es Thor Odinson. -El rubio tendió su mano y Loki la estrechó fugazmente, sin decir una palabra. Un hombre con ascendencia nórdica concluyó Loki después de escuchar su nombre completo.

Thor sonrió tímidamente, antes de guiarlos por un tour dentro de las instalaciones.

Loki fue incapaz de registrar una sola palabra de lo que el rubio le explicaba, una desgarradora sensación revoloteaba en su pecho. Después de haber visto a Thor sonreír su mente fue devuelta a los ojos azul pálido de Fandral.

* * *

La primera vez que ambos compartieron sus labios quedó grabada en la mente de Loki como fuego.

_Fue una noche de otoño, Loki estaba particularmente alegre, su manuscrito inicial acababa de ser aceptado por un prestigiosa editorial. Esa misma tarde acaban de terminar las negociaciones y se firmó el contrato. Fandral insistió en pedir comida a domicilio y ver una película de acción recién estrenada. A Loki no le importaba realmente lo que vieran, solo esperaba estar junto a Fandral._

_Loki no escatimo en contar detalles cuando hablo de los sucesos de su día. Eufórico por lo que le deparaba a su carrera el pelinegro no parecía tener intención alguna de ver la película que Fandral había propuesto. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta ambos hombres estaban acurrucados en el sofá de la sala de Loki. El pelinegro continuó relatando, pero fue interrumpido por un par de labios. Los perezosos y suaves labios del rubio lo guiaron suavemente por una armonía sensual._

_Loki sin mucho ánimo sexual intentó continuar hablando sobre su día. Siendo nuevamente interrumpido por Fandral. Tomando las acciones del rubio como una señal de su aprecio, Loki decidió tomar el gesto como un halago y se perdió en los labios de Fandral._

* * *

Loki ahora se preguntó si Fandral solo quería que se callara.

Sacó su cigarrera, tomó un cigarro. Alzó la mirada y con frustración se dio cuenta que estaba prohibido fumar dentro del laboratorio. Thor había tenido la amabilidad de explicar brevemente la función de varias herramientas dentro de la habitación. Loki ignoró el constante escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo, decidió no pensar si lo causaba el aire acondicionado o la explicación de Thor acerca de cómo se llevaba a cabo una autopsia.

-Puedo acompañarte a la zona de fumadores si gustas. - Ofreció Thor, Loki lo miró escéptico pero asintió. Ambos hombres caminaron por los blancos pasillos de las instalaciones hasta llegar a una sala de descanso. Loki llevó a cabo el habitual ritual para encender su cigarrillo y llevarlo a su boca.

Thor observó hipnotizado los elegantes movimientos del pelinegro. Aun con su ropa desaliñada y su cabello recogido descuidadamente, Thor creyó estar viendo una pintura. El cuadro más pulcro y delicado ante sus ojos, la forma en que sus cortas pestañas enmarcaban los ojos verdes, como la mandíbula cincelada del hombre se extendía firmemente hasta sus delgados labios para desembocar en su perfilada nariz.

Thor se encontró avergonzándose a sí mismo por pensar así de un hombre tan admirable como el que estaba parado en la misma habitación que él.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con una tranquilidad que encantó a loki. Escuchando los comentarios ocasionales de su compañero de trabajo acerca de los procedimientos de la autopsia, tomando constantes notas descriptivas. Narrando en su cuaderno una que otra fugaz situación. Decidió que era hora de irse cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

Se despidió secamente del rubio y se dirigió a la salida sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Espere, señor Laufeyson.- Thor llamó antes de que el pelinegro saliera de la habitación. Loki paró en seco y volvió su atención hacia el hombre. -Solo quería decirle que admiro mucho sus trabajos y que es un honor trabajar con usted. Esperó no incomodarlo, solo sentí que debía decirle que ha creado historias asombrosas.

Loki observó ligeramente sorprendido al hombre y asintió ligeramente antes de marcharse.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó a su apartamento. Se sintió por primera vez en semanas entusiasmado por comenzar a escribir.

**_Le conté de tu olvido, de mis lágrimas tantas._ **

_Loki asumió que su relación con Fandral sería la relación de su vida después de que ambos hubieran estado juntos por 2 años. Creyó que Fandral no habría desperdiciado tanto tiempo de su vida con alguien con el cual no envejeceria._

_Creyó que las desapariciones ocasionales del rubio eran un símbolo de la confianza mutua que se tenían y asumió que él no debía de cuestionarlo de la misma forma en que Fandral no le cuestionaba nada. Loki ignoró que Fandral no tenía necesidad de cuestionarle nada ya que él siempre le avisaba de sus planes._

_Porque Fandral solo estaba ocupado con el trabajo._

_Luego entonces, una noche de enero recibió una llamada de Fandral en la madrugada. Loki aún continuaba despierto acomodando los documentos que tenía que entregar esa semana a la editorial con la esperanza de que le dieran el visto bueno a una propuesta para su próximo trabajo. Cuando el pelinegro vio el nombre de su novio en la pantalla de su celular, una suave sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios y contestó._

_-¿Hola? ¿Tu eres Loki?- Una voz femenina le respondió primero, Loki ignoro la punzada de inseguridad que se instaló en su pecho y respondió._

_-Así es._

_-Ah que bien solo quiero decirte que Fandral ya no te necesita más en su vida, ahora estoy yo y nos vamos a casar el mes que viene así que me gustaría que no te volvieras a contactar con el._

_La cara de Loki se enrojeció por la ira y colgó sin decir algo más a la desconocida, le indignó profundamente lo que sucedió, luego la inquietud se asentó en su estómago, Loki eligió creer que era un error, pensó que era una mala broma que una compañera del trabajo de Fandral le estaba jugando a su novio._

_Así que Loki espero hasta el día siguiente. Intentando no pensar en la música que había escuchado en el fondo de la llamada, ni en las risas borrachas de los presentes durante la llamada. Aun así Loki no pudo conciliar el sueño lo que le restaba de la noche, ni durante la mañana siguiente._

_Espero, espero y espero una llamada que nunca llegó._

_Por la noche aún seguía sin atreverse a levantar su teléfono para llamarlo. Hundido en todo tipo de pensamientos acerca de lo que había pasado y después de fumar tantos cigarrillos que ni siquiera recordaba cuantos, a las 9 de la noche sonó el timbre del apartamento. Loki se levantó de su sillón y comino por la habitación a oscuras hacia la puerta._

_Fandral estaba ahí._

_-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó el hombre, Loki se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar pero permaneció en silencio. Supo que algo andaba mal cuando el rubio no llevaba consigo su maleta del viaje, hacia tanto que Fandral no había regresado a su propia casa que casi vivía con Loki._

_Loki no fue el primero en hablar, así que, Fandral suspiró antes de continuar._

_-Necesitamos hablar acerca de la llamada.- Comenzó el rubio. Loki se mantuvo estoico mientras observaba los ojos azules de su pareja, con la guardia en alto anticipando la charla que se aproximaba. Sabía que no saldría vivo de esta. -Lo siento._

_-¿Hace cuánto?- Preguntó Loki esta vez._

_-Hace un año. Lo siento, te juro que no esperaba que sucediera solo..._

_-Solo paso.- Completo Loki ante la gastada excusa que le ofreció, entonces, se aborreció, a sí mismo antes que a Fandral porque, dejó que pasara, primero dejo que Fandral se le escapara de las manos, luego se culpo por dejar que Fandral entrara su vida y sintió la amargura invadirle. -Pudiste haber dado una excusa mejor. Lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo de mi vida, enserio Fandral lamento que perdieras tanto tiempo de tu vida._

_Loki quiso creer que la vergüenza en la cara de Fandral era real, pero nunca terminó por convencerse. Supo que era hora de terminar y hablar. -Saca todas tus cosas para cuando regrese, si no quieres que las queme. - Sentenció antes de pararse de su sillón y tomar su billetera antes de salir._

_Loki se detuvo brevemente antes de salir del apartamento y sin mirar a Fandral a la cara preguntó._

_-¿Puedo saber porque no te quedaste?- Loki al escuchar el silencio de Fandral supo que él le mentiría. -Solo por esta vez dime la verdad.- Suplico._

_-No eras suficiente.- Soltó el rubio. Loki volteo repentinamente a mirarlo, encontró que su cara miraba hacia el suelo y cuando supo que no tenía más que hacer ahí, se marchó._

_Esa noche las lágrimas rodaron tan espesas de sus ojos que no podían ver mucho mientras caminaba y un doloroso nudo se instaló en su garganta, el pelinegro mordió una y otra vez sus labios para evitar soltar ruido alguno y caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad._

* * *

-¿Ves esto?- Señaló Thor ante la masa cerebral que sostenía. Loki luchó contra sí mismo para mantener sus jugos gástricos dentro de boca al menos.

-Si Thor lo veo. - Respondió con dificultad.

-No Loki, tienes que observar bien esto. - Loki observó indignado como el rubio ponía la masa en una báscula y anotaba en un formato, Thor señaló los números que indicaban el peso y comprendió. Dejando de lado su creciente malestar se preparó para escuchar. -Este hombre muestra indicios de Alzheimer. El peso de su cerebro es mucho menor que un adulto promedio.

Loki se apresuró a anotar el dato antes de continuar escuchando las explicaciones.

* * *

Loki dio un largo trago a su botella de agua al salir del edificio, era ya entrada la noche y ambos hombres se dirigían a sus casas. Thor miró por un momento prolongado a Loki, espero que no se diera cuenta pero cuando este se fastidio de la excesiva atención, le devolvió la mirada con una expresión un tanto ácida.

-Se que soy hermoso Odinson ahora puedes dejar de actuar como un rarito.

El comentario mordaz contrario a lo que espero pareció alentar más al rubio.

-Estamos de acuerdo en algo. Eres hermoso. - Loki fue incapaz de procesar lo que había escuchado antes de reaccionar. Antes de que Loki fuera capaz de responder fue interrumpido por el rubio. - De hecho tengo algo que decir antes de que me respondas. Se que tenemos una semana trabajando juntos pero quisiera saber si te gustaria salir el dia de mañana conmigo. Es sábado y pensé que sería bueno ir a una cafetería o algo así. - Thor le miró un poco avergonzado pero expectante ante la respuesta de Loki.

-No gracias.- Contestó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido y Thor se sintió excepcionalmente abatido ante la respuesta tan negativa en la expresión de Loki. -Buenas noches.- Se despidió antes de parar un taxi y marcharse. Dejando a Thor ahí.

**_De aquello que vivimos y que hoy se ha vuelto nada._ **

Esa mañana Loki se despertó alarmado. Se sintió tan estúpido por recordar la sonrisa de cachorro de Thor que había estado presente en sus sueños. Le exasperaba en sobremanera saber que no era indiferente a la confesión del rubio, se recordó a sí mismo como entró Fandral en su vida y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo terminó. Le amargo en sobremanera sentirse burlado por el pensamiento de que algo con Thor terminara de la misma manera.

Era domingo y en un desesperado intento de concentrarse en su trabajo Loki acudió a su cafetería favorita. Esperó con total sinceridad que un cambio de aires le ayudara a continuar relatando la serie de eventos que compondrían a continuación la premisa de su nuevo libro, de esa forma se encontró sentado en una esquina dentro del acogedor local, tomo el café negro con la voracidad usual sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo que la cafeína le provocaba a sus sentidos. Obtuvo un rato de trabajo productivo concentrándose en lo único que parecía mantenerlo cuerdo durante los últimos días. Escribir.

Pero como en la vida nada puede ser tan perfecto al alzar la mirada, se encontró viendo de frente una escena que le abrumó con nostalgia. Fue entonces que lo recordó. Él solía ir a esa misma cafetería, solía sentarse en la misma mesa que él estaba viendo.

" _Tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto._ " Dijo Fandral en su memoria.

"Pero no son suficiente." Pensó Loki.

Loki apretó con fuerza la taza que estaba junto a él, y mientras veía la mesa que estaba junto al gran ventanal.

-¿Loki eres tú?- La voz grave pero juguetona de Thor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un poco atontado por perderse en sus pensamientos Loki dirigió su mirada hacia la voz y encontró al rubio dirigiéndose hacia él con un vaso desechable con lo que parecía ser una bebida caliente.

-¿Thor?- Preguntó Loki y Thor no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante la profunda voz del ojiverde. Thor asintió mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá para quedar frente a Loki.

-Estoy esperando a mi hermana, me arrastro para verla probarse ropa, me canse de esperar y decidí venir aquí. - Loki podía ver el entusiasmo en el rubio y se sintió acongojado por la última vez que se vieron. Thor pareció darse cuenta de lo sucedido y se apresuró a disculparse con el pelinegro. Loki tomó la disculpa y decidió ignorar lo mejor que pudo ese tema, después de todo aun necesitaba algo de distracción.

-Tu hermana suena como una mujer interesante.- Comentó Loki cambiado la conversación, Thor se sintió desnudo ante la expresión burlona de Loki y casi suspiró audiblemente ante los ojos que brillaron como un jade misterioso.

-No tienes ni idea. Una ocasión me convenció de vender limonada para comprarle un set de maquillaje de princesas. Estuve dos semanas vendiendole a los vecinos. - Loki sonrió ante la escena en su mente de un Thor pequeño siguiendo a su hermana.

-En definitiva una mujer sumamente inteligente.- Concluyó Loki en voz alta. -Suena a alguien a quien vale la pena conocer. - La mirada altiva del hombre le saco una sonrisa relajada a Thor.

-Debe de ser bueno tener una hermana que te quiera tanto. - Cometo Loki con una mirada melancólica. Thor sintió que debía decir algo, le atormentó la vulnerabilidad del pelinegro.

-Se llama Hela. Estoy seguro que a ella también le agradaría conocerte. - Loki se sorprendió ante el comentario y asintió con una débil sonrisa. Una voz femenina los interrumpió. Ambos alzaron la mirada. Loki se encontró con un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y un cabello negro. Se mareo momentáneamente al creer que estaba viéndose en un espejo. La mujer vestía una gabardina color crema hecha a medida y un par de botas color negras complementaban el atuendo.

-Thor lleva mis cosas por favor. - La mujer puso varias bolsas sobre la mesa, Loki tuvo cuidado de quitar sus cosas de la mesa para evitar que ocurriera un accidente. -Thor ¿no vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- Hela ronroneo la sugerencia, Loki sonrió divertido cuando noto a Thor hacer un gesto enfurruñado y creyó escuchar un balbuceo parecido a "Él no es para ti boba"

-Hela, él es Loki Laufeyson, Loki ella es mi hermana Hela.- Los presentó sin mucho ánimo de conversar.

Loki creyó correcto saludar a la recién llegada apropiadamente y se puso de pie mientras se abotonaba su saco, entonces, extendió la mano hacia la recién llegada con una sonrisa divertida.

-Loki Laufeyson, un placer.

-Hela Odinson, el placer es mío. Mi hermano ha hablado mucho acerca de ti. - Comentó la mujer mientras le daba una sonrisa burlona a su hermano. Loki siguió su mirada hasta el rubio, Thor se ahogó momentáneamente con su vaso de café y Loki soltó una carcajada. Thor se sonrojo mas.

El par se despidió después de una corta plática y Loki encendió un cigarrillo cuando se encontró fuera de la cafetería.

No pudo evitar desear una familia así. Tan feliz y tan sincera. Una familia que no llevara la cruz del rechazo en cada mirada que le daban.

* * *

-Hela es mi media hermana.- Comentó Thor cuando regresaron al laboratorio al día siguiente.

-Tiene sentido para mi.

-Pero no creo que haya alguna diferencia si ella hubiera sido mi hermana. Me gusta creer en eso.- Explicó y Loki asintió con una sonrisa discreta.

**_Le dije que es posible que a mi nadie me quiera_ **

Loki se sentó en la amplia mesa del comedor de la casa de sus padres.

El saludo con su madre fue un cálido abrazo y una pequeña conversación de su estado emocional desde la vez que ella fue a su apartamento, en otras palabras Loki le aseguro que estaba bien. Por otro lado el saludo con su padre y su hermano Blysteir fue un seco abrazo, aunque Blysteir se aseguro de mirarlo con expresión culpable, claramente todos estaban al tanto de su situación con Fandral, Loki se sintió fastidiado. Helblindi fue algo más complicado, el mayor de los hijos Laufeyson no se molestó en darle algo más que una mirada de desagrado. Loki se aseguro de ignorar el evidente estreñimiento que su presencia parecía provocar en Helblindi y cuando toda la familia procedió a la mesa, Loki decidió que era mas interesante observar la colorida y abundante cena que entablar una conversación con los demás presentes.

Loki prestó especial atención en las palabras que Farbauti dijo. Al parecer su madre acababa de abrir un nuevo centro de cuidado de la piel en la ciudad, con uno que otro plan de negocio en mente la mujer divagó la mayor parte de la cena acerca de cómo había cerrado las negociaciones y además había ayudado a Laufey con algunos asunto sociales desde la última vez que se reunieron.

Pero obviamente su turno para acaparar la atención en la mesa se terminó y después de que Blysteir hablará brevemente de su pequeño pero creciente restaurante de lujo y sus planes para abrir uno nuevo en los próximos meses, Farbauti creyó apropiado hablar acerca de la vida de Loki.

A regañadientes y con la máscara de elegancia e impasibilidad que su padre le había enseñado a mantener, Loki habló brevemente de su próximo proyecto y lo favorables que seguían siendo las ventas de sus últimos títulos. Tuvo especial cuidado de no tocar temas personales en la mesa. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto por eso cuando Helblindi preguntó deliberadamente acerca de Fandral, Loki no pudo evitar replicar venenosamente.

-Resultó una basura. Pero ya sabes, cosas de la vida. Por cierto hermano deberías de instruir mejor a Katherine para que evite salir con sus obvios amoríos en público y dejar el asunto dentro de un motel de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad.

Como era de esperarse el rostro de Helblindi se hinchó de ira y este azotó los cubiertos contra la mesa. Laufey suspiró sonoramente, Blysteir intentó esconderse debajo de la mesa y Farbauti se rió nerviosamente antes de preguntarle a Laufey como había ido su vida.

-Al menos a mi no me abandonaron por una mujer, era de esperarse de cualquier modo, ¿Cómo podría un hombre satisfacer a otro?- El rostro de autosuficiencia de Helblindi, hizo temblar de ira a Loki. El cual logró recomponerse antes de preguntar directamente a su hermano.

-Oh no hermano mío, aquí la cuestión no es esa, la cuestión es: ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas logrado retener a una mujer siendo tú, un hombre heterosexual pudriéndose en dinero? ¿Debería lamentar tu fracaso? Al parecer el mío carece de importancia ante tu situación.-Concluyó con una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

Al final la velada no concluyó como esperaban, naturalmente Loki y Helblindi se retiraron después de aquello. Nuevamente Loki se encontró caminando sin rumbo, esta vez durante una noche de Diciembre en algún lugar cerca del corazón de Nueva York. Loki encendió su cigarrillo mientras observaba el Empire State vestido con las luces de la próxima navidad.

Observándolo desde el suelo se sintió aún más desdichado y solo de lo que se había sentido en meses.

-¡Loki!- Una voz se escuchó desde la lejanía. Loki busco con la mirada la fuente del sonido. Así fue como encontró el fornido cuerpo de Thor saludándolo desde la lejanía. El hombre se veía excepcionalmente atractivo con una chaqueta de cuero abrazando su musculoso cuerpo.

Esa noche al ver la luz de las guirnaldas y los neones de las tiendas acariciando el corto cabello del rubio, Loki se sintió un poco más alegre.

Thor se acercó a paso apresurado al lado de Loki y lo saludó tan sonriente como solía serlo. Loki sonrió tímidamente antes de saludarlo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el rubio cuando estuvo frente a él, Loki intentó ignorar las atenciones del rubio. -Te vez abatido.

Loki le miró preocupado antes de esconder su rostro de la mirada de él. Pero se sentía tan solo que no pudo callar lo que sucedió. De esa forma en un momento de llamada debilidad. Loki concluyó que su vida no le importaría lo suficiente a Thor como para juzgarlo.

-Vengo de una cena familiar.- Admitió. Sin el valor de mirarlo a la cara, en su lugar devolvió la vista a la colorida torre frente a él intentando ignorar al rubio que estaba a su costado observándolo.

-Suena a que no salió nada bien.- Respondió Thor con una voz suave. Loki asintió.

-Es solo que hermano mayor a veces puede ser un bastardo sin corazón.

-Siempre hay uno en cada familia.

-Tiene el cerebro tan pequeño y cuadrado que no puede aceptar las diferencias en las personas que lo rodean, al parecer piensa que su opinión es demasiado importante como para que todos quieran oírla.

-Suena a un bastardo demasiado estúpido.

-Sigo diciéndole eso a mamá pero cree que no tiene remedio. Al parecer no hay nada que hacer. Admitió que se cayó de cabeza cuando era chico.

Thor soltó una carcajada ante su último comentario y Loki sonrió discretamente. Busco la mirada del rubio sintiéndose más ligero.

-Nuestra madre siempre fue muy dura con Hela.- Soltó Thor rompiendo el corto silencio que se había creado. Loki lo observó dispuesto a escuchar atentamente. -Ella no era su hija, así que pensó que no tenia ningún motivo para criarla como tal. Sin embargo, no se negó cuando papá decidió que la traería a vivir con nosotros después de que su madre falleciera.

Thor sonrió amargamente ante el recuerdo. Loki se sintió acompañado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Pero Hela era muy amable conmigo, aunque al principio no se acercaba a mí, no me trató de la misma manera en que mi madre la trató a ella, siempre me enseñó cosas y me llevaba con ella a todos lados. Ella pudo haberse desquitado conmigo ¿sabes?- Loki asintió ante la breve pregunta. Thor continuo. - Mi madre se volvió más ácida y agresiva con Hela conforme el tiempo pasaba. En algún punto mi padre decidió que era mejor para nosotros vivir separados, así que cuando le rentó un apartamento a Hela yo tenía 16 años. Entonces ella se fue, yo la seguí dos meses después.

Loki le sonrió viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-La familia es difícil definitivamente.

Concluyó Loki.

**_Por que he intentado vivir a mi manera_ **

**_Por que me he negado a pagar el tributo_ **

**_De bajeza y pecado que hoy no exige el mundo_ **

-Creo que ya se cual será tu respuesta pero debo de intentarlo nuevamente.- Comenzó Thor, mientras le pedía ayuda a Loki para sostener un par de pinzas en las cuales había una bala. -Este sábado hay un estreno en el cine, ¿Podrías ir conmigo?

Loki permaneció en silencio, quiso aceptar. En realidad lo deseó. Pero recordó entonces que también había deseado hacerlo con Fandral y se sintió abrumado por el miedo, Luego llegaron a él todo tipo de escenarios desastrosos y supo su respuesta.

-Se que ya me rechazaste una vez pero quiero que sepas que en serio me gustas y no estoy jugando. -Explicó Thor, mirándolo directamente. Loki desvió la mirada contrariado entre su razón y sus emociones.

-No Thor, Por favor no insistas.- Contestó mientras colocaba las pinzas en la charola de metal, Thor se alarmó al verlo quitarse los guantes y dejó también su instrumental.

-Lo siento no te vayas.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento. -Dijo antes de ponerse su gabardina y abandonar el lugar.

Thor se sintió demasiado estúpido e inseguro, nuevamente. Miles de inseguridades pasaron por su cabeza, ¿Loki lo odiaría?, Tal vez Loki era heterosexual, Tal vez Thor le parecía feo o le desagradaba su trabajo.

Thor también deseó irse a su apartamento.

* * *

Loki se sintió estúpidamente vulnerable esa tarde. La mirada de anhelo de Thor se quedó grabada en sus retinas y solo deseaba que lo que le dijo fuera cierto, que le permitiera abrazar sus cuerpos juntos, que le permitiera llorar en su hombro y que el rubio besara toda su cara y le susurrara que todo estaría bien.

Pero se sintió demasiado vulnerable y la voz de Fandral diciendo que parecía una niña apareció en su mente y se sintió extremadamente culpable. Loki encendió un cigarrillo y se envolvió en una mata mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito y se dedicaba a contemplar la ligera nevada que adornaba su ventanal.

Fandral criticaba muchas cosas de su persona, concluyó. Pero, aunque intentó convencerse a sí mismo de qué, lo que le dijo Fandral estaba mal y que no debería de avergonzarse por su forma de ser solo se sintió aún más miserable cuando supo que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por ser el mismo.

Loki se despreció nuevamente. Hasta que los cigarrillos se terminaron

**_Que a lo mejor estoy acabada o que la vida me a vencido_ **

**_Que he sufrido y he llorado_ **

**_Que he luchado y he reído_ **

Loki llevó a cabo su ritual mañanero intentando ignorar los sucesos del día anterior. Quiso convencerse diciéndose que no necesitaba regresar, que solo bastaba con enviar un ejemplar de su próximo libro firmado a Fury un día antes de su lanzamiento, entonces habría saldado toda deuda y necesidad de ir a ese lugar. De esa manera no tendría necesidad de ver al rubio nuevamente y podría respirar tranquilo.

Pero cuando Loki se sentó detrás de su escritorio con una taza de café cargado a un lado suyo, no logró que una sola palabra fuera escrita en la hoja en blanco de su computador. En cambio se encontró mirando fijamente al cielo nublado que se encontraba fuera de la pequeña ventana que había en su estudio.

Eventualmente como era de esperarse se encontró volviendo en su mente al momento de la invitación de Thor. Ahora mismo le acongojaba mas el recuerdo de la cara destrozada del rubio y se sintió estúpidamente impotente, culpable y porque no, un poco idiota.

* * *

Su dilema interno no impidió que el tiempo pasara y justo cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, Loki arribo a la mansión Laufeyson. Después de ser recibido por el mayordomo de sus padres, se quito su gabardina y acomodo su traje hecho a la medida color negro. Loki se sintió un cuervo, al verse en el pequeño espejo del recibidor. Después de pasar una mano por su cabello largo, prolijamente acomodado hacia atrás, volvió su atención hacia la elegante figura de su madre. Ella bajaba las escaleras con sus rizos castaños delicadamente recogidos en un tocado dorado. Ella le dio una amable sonrisa antes de abrazarlo amorosamente.

-Lamento la situación de la vez pasada.- Se disculpó, mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor. -Pienso que es algo que tenemos que resolver.-Al término de dicha frase la relajada mirada de Loki se distorsionó en un ceño ligeramente fruncido y confundido. Alzó la mirada al verse en el comedor y fue cuando se encontró con la mirada agria de Helblindi.

Supo la artimaña de su madre.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí. Pero su madre sostuvo su brazo antes de que avanzara más, Loki se sintió incapaz de rechazar a su madre y a regañadientes tomó asiento en la silla más alejada de todo el comedor.

Todos los presentes creyeron que la cena transcurriría con la normalidad necesaria, pero al parecer Helblindi no podía mantener su boca cerrada y ser cordial por un maldito momento.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Helblindi, Loki inmediatamente supo que se refería a él. Loki lo miró fijamente antes de enarcar una ceja. -¿No planeas disculparte por tu comentario durante la cena pasada?

-Helblindi.- Advirtió Farbauti, sin alzar la voz. Loki planeaba ignorar el comentario por el bien de una cena tranquila.

-Me rehusó a continuar en esta propiedad si no recibo una disculpa apropiada.- Vociferó indignado. Loki se maravilló de la vena dramática de su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera él llegaba a tan descomunal nivel. Le fastidio en sobremanera su comportamiento. Pero por lo que rogaba Helblindi no podía quedarse quieto.

-Tienes razón querido hermano. Cómo es posible que sea tan inconsciente. - Continuo, Helblindi lo miró escéptico, Loki solo sonrió. Blysteir y los demás presentes suspiraron cansadamente. -Lamento tanto lo que dije la vez pasada. ¿Cómo es posible que no considerara tus frágiles sentimientos y soltara semejante verdad? En verdad lamento tu incapacidad de mantener tu boca cerrada y tu falta de autoestima tan grande. Lamento que seas incapaz de comprender que no a todos nos interesa tu opinión sobre nosotros y por supuesto lamento que no seas capaz de afrontar sentarte en la misma mesa que la persona con la que estás enojado.

Loki concluyó mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca con una sonrisa. Helblindi se volvió rojo de la ira Loki razono seriamente que tal vez debía de dejar de hacer enojar tanto a su hermano antes de que se enfermara de la vesícula. Sus divertidos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo sobresaltó.

-Suficiente. - Ordenó Laufey. Loki se encogió de hombros, Helblindi por otro lado se exaltó bastante.

-No. Te crees tan listo Loki. Pero solo eres un pobre ermitaño incapaz de mantener una sola relación social fuera de tu familia, un pobre idiota tan asustado de vivir que se esconde detrás de una computadora y se encierra en su apartamento. No consentiré que te atrevas a insultarme. Lárgate de esta casa. Nadie te quiere de todas maneras, regresa a tu hueco a esconderte.

-Cállate.- Grito esta vez Farbauti. -No tienes ningún derecho sobre esta propiedad. Si no estás contento tú mismo puedes largarte.

-Suficiente.- Laufey calmó. Tan alterada como ella estaba, se volvió contra Laufey.

-Y tú, no eres capaz de detener este lío. Helblindi merece ser corregido, no es capaz de ser cordial ni con su propia familia. Te culpo directamente por esto.

Loki se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la salida, cansado.

Se paró nuevamente afuera de la casa, miró al cielo y tan cansado como se sentía decidió que era hora de regresar a su hueco. Suspiro con un hueco aún más grande es su pecho y se arrastró a su departamento.

**_Y qué es lo que he ganado por ser así tan comprensiva_ **

**_Solo vivir desesperada en un mundo tan vacío_ **

Se despojó de toda su ropa elegante quedando solo en ropa interior. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, incapaz de controlarlas.

Loki llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Helblindi y Fandral tenían razón. Tal vez no era suficiente y tal vez la pelea con sus padres era su culpa. Entonces se sintió tan abatido que solo quiso permanecer hecho un ovillo en la oscuridad por el resto de su vida. El pensamiento lo hizo sentir aún más impotente y se asqueo de sí mismo. Las lágrimas bajaron amargas y se perdieron en las sabanas.

Su celular, sin embargo, interrumpió su momento de auto compasión y no dejó de sonar. Loki con la determinación de ignorarlo y revolcarse en su miseria, decidió permanecer en la posición en la cual se encontraba. Entonces cuando el teléfono se hubo por fin callado, volvió a sonar y luego otra vez y otra. Loki se levantó del sillón y lo tomó de la mesa, decidido a apagarlo.

Entonces lo vio. En la pantalla se pintó un nombre. Thor

Loki más por inercia que por algo más, contestó la llamada.

-¿Hola?- Sonó por el auricular. Loki entró en pánico sin saber qué contestar. De esa forma después de un silencio. Habló

-Hola Thor.- Loki no contó con que su voz saliera tan estrangulada. Thor se preocupo.

-¿Loki? ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó, a lo que Loki respondió con un suspiro. -¿Te gustaría que nos reuniéramos?

Con esa arriesgada declaración Thor espero ansioso la respuesta. Temiendo haber dado un paso en falso.

-Si. - Respondió y Thor suspiro de alivio. -Te veo enfrente del Empire State. - Comentó antes de colgar.

* * *

Thor llegó un momento después que Loki. Una gruesa chamarra cubría el torso del pelinegro y Thor solo fue capaz de reconocerlo por sus rizos color carbón. Le habló para saludarlo y cuando vio la hinchazón debajo de sus ojos tuvo cuidado de hacer algún comentario. En su lugar lo invitó a entrar a un restaurante que planeaba permanecer abierto por navidad.

-Pensé que debía disculparme por mi constante insistencia. Pero parece que tienes más que decirme.- Comentó cuando ambos estuvieron bien instalados dentro del lugar. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, alcanzó cuidadosamente su mano y tomó sus dedos tímidamente.

-Es solo...- Guardó silencio. -Te agradezco por tu sinceridad. Enserio lo aprecio, pero, en realidad no se que hago aquí. Lo siento creo que no estas aquí para escuchar estos estúpidos problemas.- Loki intentó alejarse del toque cálido de Thor. Él no lo dejó, sujetó firmemente su mano.

-¿Puedo asumir que se trata de tu familia?- Preguntó bastante confiado. Loki esquivó su mirada sin saber exactamente cómo continuar. Pero, asintió.

-Esta noche tuve una cena familiar y la situación con mi hermano mayor se puso muy tensa, entonces mis padres comenzaron a pelear también. No supe qué hacer.- Loki sujetó su cabeza con desesperación. -A mi hermano le encanta echarme en cara mis fracasos, intentando constantemente someterme y probar que es mejor que yo. Entonces cuando rompí con mi último novio, solo pudo usar esa excusa para comenzar a hostigarme nuevamente. - Thor intentó permanecer impasible ante la ligera brecha de oportunidad con Loki al escuchar que tuvo un novio. Busco concentrarse en lo que decía Loki. -Luego, tengo todos estos pensamientos en mi cabeza que se la pasan repitiendo que soy una persona inútil, estúpida y me culpan constantemente.

Thor supo la gravedad del asunto y tomó su mano con más fuerza, distrayendo la atención de Loki.

-No creo que seas una persona inútil mucho menos estúpida. Más bien quiero decir que eres la persona más inteligente e interesante que he conocido en toda mi vida. Junto con Hela claro. Se que no puedo compararme con la situación que vives con tu familia, ni puedo opinar sobre tu anterior relación. Pero por experiencia sé que a veces no podemos enfrentarnos solos a los obstáculos de la vida, por eso quiero que tengas presente que si alguna vez me necesitas estaré ahí para ti. Si cuando llegue el momento solo quieres a alguien que te escuche, te escucharé. Si necesitas que te recuerden la gran persona que eres, yo lo haré. Porque no estas solo y te quiero, antes que como una potencial pareja quiero ser tu amigo, por eso quiero conocer mas de ti.

Loki se aferró a la cálida mano de Thor esa noche antes de continuar.

-Muchas gracias. Thor quiero que sepas que a raíz de lo que sucedió en mi ultima relacion, he declinado tus invitaciones. Entonces no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, tienes que saber que alguien me lastimó mucho y tengo demasiadas inseguridades, por ello no me considero capaz de comenzar una relación. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento es mi amistad. Si estás dispuesto a aceptarla y a esperar por mi se que lograremos construir algo. Pero ten en cuenta que en este momento no tengo mucho que ofrecerte.

Loki explicó y rogó en silencio que Thor aceptara, realmente deseaba permanecer en la vida de aquel hombre.

Thor sonrió.

-¿Entonces si iras conmigo al cine?

Loki sonrió también.

**_Anoche estuve conversando con mi cigarrillo_ **

**_Y al terminarlo pensando me quede entre suspiros_ **

Loki se recargo en el barandal del pequeño balcón de su habitación, sostenía un cigarro encendido en su mano izquierda y tecleaba en su teléfono con su mano derecha.

"¿Cena?¿Hoy?"

Rezaba el mensaje que envió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Loki apagó el cigarrillo a medio consumir dándose cuenta de que no lo iba a terminar. Espero un tanto impaciente la respuesta del rubio.

"Solo si yo cocino. ¿Tu casa o la mía?"

"Mi casa, aunque no se que materiales necesites"

"No te preocupes yo lo llevo."

Loki sonrió bobamente antes de guardar su celular y se dirigió con paso firme a su estudio. Era tiempo de continuar su trabajo.

* * *

Thor llegó a las 6 a su apartamento. Loki lo recibió debidamente arreglado y proclamó que si Thor iba a cocinar él le ayudaría a también. Durante el transcurso de la noche Thor no se contuvo al halagar los hábitos de limpieza del pelinegro y alabó el orden en la habitación. Se burló brevemente de la desordenada Hela.

-Cada año nuevo mamá solía preparar pastel de carne y pasta. En ese entonces Hela acababa de llegar a casa, en los días en los que mamá estaba de mejor humor nos permitía ayudarla en la cocina y nos enseñaba. Una tarde mientras hela y yo ayudábamos a preparar la comida, ellas sacaron los contenedores con el pastel de carne preparado, entonces decidí que como olían tan bien era una gran idea, darle una probada a la comida. Oh sorpresa me quemé la mano. Llore y llore hasta que Hela preparó una mezcla de plantas y la aplico sobre mi quemadura. Funciono. Ese día mi madre estuvo de muy buen humor. Fue una buena noche.

Loki sonrió al escuchar la historia, sintió tanta paz.

-¿Te he hablado de la vez que me perdí en Disneylandia con Hela y terminamos en otro estado?- Pregunto Thor entusiasmado y Loki soltó una carcajada porque solo a Thor le sucedía eso.

* * *

-Decidí ser médico forense porque durante mi adolescencia me gustaba ver programas policiacos, mi padre es médico, así que intento que estudiará su misma carrera y pues así terminó.

* * *

-Tuve una relación antes de conocerte, con una chica. - Loki se tensó ante las palabras de Thor. Pero decidió escuchar. - Creo que al final me deje llevar por las apariencias y por los acontecimientos, pero en realidad no sentí nada, era una persona agradable así que permanecí con ella pero no puedo decir que sintiera algo profundo por ella. Imagino que debió haberlo comprendido porque rompió conmigo en poco tiempo.

* * *

Loki disfruto demasiado esa velada, cuando Thor se marchaba él intentó detenerlo, pero anticipándose a los acontecimientos Thor tomó su mano y la beso antes de despedirse y prometerle que se verían al día siguiente.

Loki como habiendo alcanzado la iluminación divina entró nuevamente a su casa y no pudo evitar comparar su primer beso con Fandral y su primer beso con Thor. Esa noche durmió tranquilo, soñó con Thor y un futuro juntos.

**_Que en este verso triste que es el mundo en que vivo_ **

**_Solo él me va quedando como único amigo_ **

-Admiraba tus libros desde antes de conocerte en persona, siempre tuve curiosidad acerca de la persona que escribió semejante obra maestra.

-Me halaga que hayas leído los libros, tengo entendido que no eres muy fan de los libros.- Señaló burlonamente. Thor pasó un brazo por su hombro y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi hermana preguntó por ti esta mañana.- Comentó. Loki sonrió discretamente y se soltó suavemente para continuar acomodando los libros del estudio. Estaba haciendo su limpieza anual, Thor se ofreció a ayudarlo. - Nos invitó a comer con ella este fin de semana.

Loki se detuvo y miró confundido a Thor.

-Si no estas seguro, no necesitamos ir.- Aclaro Thor apresuradamente

-No, no es eso, es solo que es la primera vez que como con la familia de mi novio.

Thor lo miró confundido y frunció el ceño, pero no indago más en el tema, dejando de lado los 2 años de relación que tuvo Loki con su antigua pareja. Thor decidió que era mejor no hablar del reciente descubrimiento.

-Esta vez solo será mi hermana, todavía conocerás a mis padres, a mis abuelos, a mis tíos. A mis primas no necesitas conocerlas con unos buitres.- Concluyó el rubio sumamente convencido de sus palabras. Loki soltó una risa y Thor lo abrazo nuevamente. Loki se aferró a él, guardando el momento agridulce para sí.

* * *

Ambos acudieron a la comida en casa de Hela, la alegre hermana de Thor, no pudo evitar intentar hacer un par de comentarios para poner ligeramente incómodo al nuevo prospecto de su hermano. La mujer se maravilló al descubrir la lengua de plata del recién llegado, ambos crearon una rápida camaradería y disfrutaron la tarde avergonzando ligeramente a Thor.

Hablo con Hela después de la comida, ella le agradeció por poner fin a su sufrimiento causado por las quejas de su hermano. Ella le ofreció un cigarrillo. Loki declinó amablemente.

Hela lo invito a visitarla cuando quisiera. La emoción revoloteo en el pecho de Loki al pensar que todo había salido de maravilla. Se despidieron de ella y camino a casa Loki tomó firmemente la mano de Thor, él lo miró haciéndolo sentir la cosa más valiosa del universo.

-Gracias Thor.- Thor le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.


End file.
